Vítimas do dever
by Amanda Catarina
Summary: Quando a investigadora Yoruichi Shihouin descobre que seu melhor amigo, o geneticista Kisuke Urahara, acabou enredado em uma trama maquiavélica, ela fará de tudo para ajudá-lo. E claro que poderá contar com o apoio de Soifon, Byakuya e de outros mais... Ação, UA, Drama, Hentai, OCC. Tem: IchiRuk, GinMatsu, IshiHime, etc.
1. Capítulo 1

**Vítimas do dever**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Bleach e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

**Capítulo 1**

Quando um gato preto apareceu na frente da investigadora Yoruichi Shihouin, ela conseguiu, num rápido reflexo, tampar a própria boca com a mão, impedindo que um grito de susto escapasse de lá. O bichano, que também pareceu se assustar por encontrar um ser humano ali no meio daquele matagal todo, ergueu seu olhar felino para a mulher e os dois ficaram por alguns instantes se encarando, como se uma inexplicável identificação houvesse sido estabelecida entre eles. Mas não demorou muito e o gato tratou de voltar a seus próprios negócios.

– Francamente... - começou a investigadora consigo mesma em tom de sussurro. – Ia ser ridículo conseguir seguir aquele maluco por mais de cem quilômetros sem que ele me notasse e no fim acabar descoberta por causa de um gato idiota!

Yoruichi viera em um carro alugado desde a cidade de Brisbane - no estado de Queensland, Austrália -, até ali, a região litorânea da cidade de Sunshine Coast. E a pessoa que ela estava seguindo era um velho amigo seu chamado Kisuke Urahara.

A razão de seus nomes serem de origem japonesa era que ambos haviam nascido e crescido em um pequeno distrito chamado Seireitei, fundado por imigrantes japoneses há mais de duzentos anos, na cidade de Brisbane. Naquela época, vieram para essa região da Austrália um punhado de famílias ricas como a dos Yamamoto, Ukitake, Shiba, Kurosaki, Kira, e dois clãs de nobres, os Kuchiki e os Shihouin. O motivo desse êxodo nunca foi esclarecido. Nos primórdios do século XIX, quando esses imigrantes chegaram, eles adquiriram enormes fazendas, se dedicavam à pecuária e à agricultura, e casavam-se entre si, de modo a preservar a língua, os costumes e as tradições orientais. Mas agora, nos dias atuais, o quadro era bem diferente.

Ainda que mais de 65% dos habitantes de Seiretei seja de descendentes diretos daquelas famílias ricas e nobres, a miscigenação foi inevitável e chegou a um ponto que hoje pessoas que pouco remetem à etnia nipônica ostentam nomes e sobrenomes japoneses. Esse era exatamente o caso de Yoruichi Shihouin e de Kisuke Urahara. Ela tinha a pele escura, como a dos aborígenes, e os olhos castanhos muito claros, que sob a luz do sol adquiriam um peculiar tom âmbar, muito peculiar também era a cor de seus cabelos, um tom de violeta. Urahara, por sua vez, lembrava um nativo da Inglaterra ou da Alemanha, tinha a tez muito alva, os olhos de um azul cinzento e seus cabelos eram de um loiro pálido.

Os dois nasceram, cresceram, estudaram e se graduaram em Brisbane. Eram amigos inseparáveis, desde a adolescência. Chegaram a namorar nos tempos da faculdade, porém antes do término de seus cursos - ela estudava Sistemas de Informação e ele, Biologia -, Yoruichi quis terminar o relacionamento, sob o pretexto deles dois não se entrosarem tão bem como um casal. Atualmente, ambos eram funcionários públicos vinculados ao mesmo departamento federal de segurança. Ela era investigadora e ele atuava com autópsias e com a elaboração de laudos periciais. Como Yoruichi precisava viajar muito por conta do trabalho, às vezes, eles passavam dias ou até meses sem se ver, porém, mantinham contato frequente por telefone e mensagens.

Naquele dia, entretanto, Yoruichi estava furtivamente atrás de Kisuke, porque recebera, na noite passada, uma ligação de uma pessoa que não quis se identificar, que lhe sugeriu que fizesse uma visita ao loiro naquela noite. Se ela não fosse uma investigadora teria tomado a coisa por um trote, porém, quando tentou contato com Kisuke e ele não lhe atendeu, pensou que algo estranho poderia estar acontecendo. Intrigada, ela foi até o apartamento dele, no dia seguinte, e o flagrou deixando o prédio em um furgão. Ainda mais intrigada, resolveu segui-lo. Assim, depois de quase duas horas de perseguição, lá estava ela, caminhando pelo matagal dos arredores do que parecia ser um complexo fabril abandonado. Podia avistar um extenso galpão logo à frente e era para lá que se encaminhava.

– Mas o que diabos ele veio fazer num lugar desses?

Ao chegar a uma porta metálica, ao lado da qual avistou um moderno painel de controle, Yoruichi teve um mau pressentimento. Sabia que podia quebrar o código daquela tranca eletrônica facilmente, mas não lhe pareceu sensato entrar sem ter a mais vaga ideia do que acontecia lá dentro. Então se afastou dali e na lateral esquerda do galpão, notou que havia vidraças. Percebeu também um andaime, tão providencial que até parecia estar ali a sua espera. O único detalhe era que para poder enxergar alguma coisa lá dentro teria que escalar uns seis metros.

– Ainda bem que não tenho medo de alturas.

Ela não tinha medo de alturas e como era muito boa acrobata, a subida foi tão fácil quanto respirar, mas assim que teve uma visão do interior do galpão, o ar sumiu de seus pulmões e ela perdeu o fôlego.

– Ai, meu Deus... O que esse maluco está fazendo com aquelas pessoas?!

Dentro do galpão havia todo um avançado aparato tecnológico e oito leitos.

– Mas espera... Aquele é o pessoal que está desaparecido, da divisão de narcóticos!

Nos leitos jaziam pessoas que ela conhecia muito bem, pois eram seus companheiros de trabalho: Kensei, Mashiro, Shinji, Lisa, Hiyori, Rose, Hachigen e Love. A confusão e o choque a mantiveram no lugar por algum tempo, horrorizada, até que seu instinto de justiça falou mais alto e ela sacou a arma do coldre e atirou na vidraça. Afastando os cacos de vidro com as botas, ela deu uma rápida olhada para dentro na expectativa de encontrar algo que pudesse amortecer um salto. Não avistou nada, contudo, lançou-se assim mesmo.

Kisuke Urahara, que pelo susto com o tiro derrubara no chão uma bandeja de aço, ficou olhando para o fundo do galpão por onde a mulher invadira, absolutamente perplexo e boquiaberto. Yoruichi partiu para cima dele, sentindo as pernas bambas pelo salto de extrema dificuldade mesmo para bons acrobatas, com a coronha da arma em riste, pronta a acertá-lo, mas ele, saindo do estado de perplexidade e reagindo depressa, alcançou seus pulsos e conseguiu imobilizá-la.

– O que diabos você fez com eles, seu desgraçado?! - ela exigiu saber, se debatendo furiosamente.

– Fique calma, Yoruichi-san, eu posso explicar - ele respondeu em um tom de voz sereno, o qual ela conhecia tão bem, mas que naquele momento só serviu para deixá-la ainda mais revoltada.

– Cientista maluco dos infernos, me solta! - ela vociferou.

– Yoruichi-san, acalme-se, por favor. A senhorita precisa me escutar.

– Eu não vou escutar coisa nenhuma! O que vou fazer é chamar um resgate pra essas pessoas agora mesmo!

– Não! - exclamou o loiro, demonstrando enfim alguma apreensão na voz. – Por favor, não. Se fizer isso, estará condenando todos eles.

– Sem essa!

– Acredite em mim, por favor, Yoruichi-san, o mal que aflige essas pessoas está além da medicina comum.

– Pode até ser, mas eu não vejo como estarem aqui nesse fim de mundo pode ajudá-las!

– Prometo que irei explicar tudo se a senhorita se acalmar.

Ela o encarou, ainda se debatendo um pouco, então ele prosseguiu:

– Sabe, eu contava mesmo com a ajuda de Yoruichi-san.

– Ah, é?! Minha ajuda pra quê?

– Primeiro para me arranjar mais algumas drogas que serão necessárias muito em breve, além é claro de uma chave de acesso ao banco de dados do Conselho Regional de Medicina. E segundo, mas não menos importante, para me ajudar a pegar o verdadeiro responsável pela condição dessas pessoas.

– Verdadeiro responsável? Como assim?

Ele a encarou fixamente por alguns instantes.

– Espere um pouco, Yoruichi... Entendo que esteja muito chocada agora vendo tudo isso, mas não vá me dizer que está achando realmente que eu seria capaz de fazer algum mal a essas pessoas? Não deu pra perceber que é o contrário, que estou tentando ajudá-las?

Ela emudeceu e abaixou a cabeça, simplesmente não soube o que dizer.

– Entendo... Minha má fama como geneticista me precede. Só não pensei que estivesse tão mal visto assim, ao menos não aos seus olhos, mas tudo bem... Cada um colhe o que planta.

– Ah, Kisuke, vai, deixa disso. Tá bom, você disse que tem uma explicação então vamos a ela. Desembucha de uma vez.

Ele assentiu e sinalizou uma velha cadeira. Depois que se acomodaram, Kisuke Urahara deu início a um desconcertante relato, que se estenderia por mais de uma hora.

xxxOOOxxxx

Cidade de Brisbane, região de Spring Hill, nas proximidades da divisa com o distrito de Seireitei.

Ichigo Kurosaki ficou um tempo parado na porta admirando seu novo carro, um Mazda 3, azul metálico, zerinho, estacionado no quintal da frente do sobrado onde ele morava, com o pai e as duas irmãs. Sentia quase a mesma emoção que experimentara há alguns anos quando ganhou sua primeira bicicleta, mas era ainda melhor.

– Kurosaki ojii-san tinha toda razão quando me dizia: "Se quer ter as coisas, vê se estuda, moleque!". Ah, como ele estava certo. Quero só ver a cara do Ishida quando ele vir essa belezura! Ele vai morrer de inveja!

Entrou no carro, checou os espelhos, colocou o cinto de segurança, deu partida e suspirou diante do painel de controle de bordo mais sofisticado que já tinha visto na vida. Instantes depois ele estava a caminho da Universidade de Tecnologia de Queensland, onde cursava o segundo semestre do bacharelado em Análise de Sistemas.

Com dezoito anos recentemente completados, o jovem Kurosaki era um rapaz cheio de vitalidade e disposição, ruivo, de olhos castanhos claros, compleição atlética e quase 1,80 de altura. Fazia o tipo bem popular com as garotas, pois, em apenas um semestre naquela universidade, já causava furor entre as jovens do campus. Dirigindo todo contente, seguia muito convicto de que nada poderia estragar aquele dia perfeito. Nada a não ser uma criança aparecer do nada bem na frente do seu carro.

Afundou o pé no freio e esperava pelo ruído dos pneus cantando, mas isso não aconteceu, porque freios ABS têm por especificação parar imediatamente quando acionados, por isso, seu corpo foi alavancado para frente e comprimido pelo cinto. Aquilo doeu muito, ele quis berrar, quis torcer o pescoço daquela criança idiota, mas foi então que uma voz indubitavelmente feminina, porém assustadoramente autoritária, gritou com ele:

– Cidadão, preciso do seu carro. Agora!

Por um instante, ele só conseguiu encarar, boquiaberto, a suposta criança, que era na verdade uma mulher muito baixinha, de traços orientais, porém de olhos azuis, e de cabelos curtos. Ela usava um vestido branco com uma faixa azul, e por cima deste um coldre axilar - como aqueles usados pelos detetives -, e claro que havia uma arma ali. Como ele não se mexeu, ela não hesitou, sacou o revolver e o apontou na direção da cabeça dele.

– Não ouviu, garoto? Anda, abre essa porta, é uma emergência. Sou da polícia.

Enfim ele tratou de se mexer. Destravou a porta, soltou-se do cinto, mas ao invés de sair do carro, passou para o lado do carona. Muito afoita, a mulher entrou no carro e enquanto puxava o banco para frente, ajustando-o à suas perninhas curtas, exigiu:

– Cai fora!

– De jeito nenhum! Até pode usar meu carro, mas vai ter que me levar junto!

– Pois que seja - devolveu ela e, em três segundos, arrancou com tudo.

– Ei, ei, ei! Cuidado com o meu carro! É a primeira vez que estou saindo com ele!

– Então é novo, é? - Ichigo fez que sim com a cabeça. – E você optou por um Mazda 3. Hum, boa escolha... - comentou ela.

A princípio Ichigo ficou desconcertado, depois, todo cheio de si e até sorrindo, mas seu sorriso convencido se desfez por completo quando a mulherzinha virou o volante com tudo, subiu por cima do gramado que separava as duas vias, invadiu a outra pista, sob protestos e buzinadas, e saiu a toda na direção oposta a que ele antes seguia.

Ichigo achou que teria um enfarto. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Rezando para que estivesse tudo em ordem com a suspensão e se encolhendo com os finos que a mulher tirava dos outros carros, ele implorava a Deus que aquilo tudo fosse só um pesadelo. Foi então que ele começou a duvidar que aquela mulher em corpo de criança pudesse mesmo ser uma policial. De repente, era o contrário, e ela era uma ladra. Desconfiado, ele deu uma boa olhada para ela, então não pôde deixar de notar que as pernas dela estavam um tanto à mostra, pois o vestido mal chegava aos joelhos dela. Repentinamente interessado, ele fitou-a com mais atenção e aconteceu de achar que ela até que era bonitinha.

– Tá olhando o quê? - trovejou a policial.

– Nada! - ele retrucou e virou depressa a cabeça para o outro lado, para esconder a vermelhidão que cobriu sua face.

Passados alguns instantes de um silêncio angustiante, ele reunia coragem para perguntar para onde ela estava levando seu adorado carro, mas foi então que percebeu a pequena enfiar a mão dentro da gola do vestido e tirar de lá um celular. Alternando entre a pista e o aparelho, para maior desespero dele, ela efetuou uma chamada.

– Já que você quis vir, segura isso pra mim - ela mandou, depois de ter deixado o aparelho no viva-voz. – E bico calado!

Ichigo obedeceu de pronto.

– Alô? Aqui é a tenente Kuchiki Rukia. Quem está aí?

Os dois ouviram uma voz masculina e grave do outro lado da linha que respondeu:

– Fala, Rukia. Aqui é Byakuya.

– Ah, que bom que foi você que atendeu, nii-san. Você não vai acreditar! Estou na cola daquele matador desgraçado.

Ichigo vidrou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo.

– Rukia, isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? Porque se for, não teve graça - disse o homem do outro lado da linha e seu tom muito sério condizia perfeitamente com o comentário.

– Não, não é brincadeira! Ah, só um minutinho, nii-san - disse e afastando a face do aparelho e voltando a cabeça para a janela do carro, a baixinha gritou: – Oe! Sai da frente, seu molóide - exigiu ela e desceu a mão na buzina.

Depois que a barulheira parou, o homem do outro lado da linha, questionou, num tom mais exaltado:

– O que diabos está fazendo, Rukia? Você não disse que ia ao shopping?

– Disse e fui.

– Então pode, por favor, me explicar como um passeio no shopping virou uma perseguição a um serial killer?

– Um serial killer! - berrou Ichigo.

– O que foi isso? - quis saber Byakuya.

– Isso o quê? - Rukia desconversou, fazendo uma cara de "eu vou te matar, moleque" para Ichigo, que cerrou os lábios imediatamente.

– Quem está aí com você, Rukia? Renji, é você?

– Não tem ninguém comigo, nii-san. Eu ia dizer que foi lá no shopping que eu vi o sem vergonha. Daí, saí correndo atrás dele.

– Como assim saiu correndo atrás dele? - retrucou Byakuya.

– Literalmente, ué! De que outro jeito seria? - o jovem conteve a custo uma risada e a baixinha continuou: – Mas daí ele fugiu numa moto, que a propósito ele roubou de alguém. Então precisei pegar um carro... emprestado.

– Emprestado? - Byakuya retrucou em tom inquisitivo.

– Droga, nii-san, não dá pra explicar direito agora! O miserável tá fugindo! Ele está indo em direção ao centro, pela Avenida Hale. Eu preciso de reforços!

– Você vai precisar é de um médico quando eu botar minhas mãos em você, sua desmiolada! Mas tudo bem, isso pode esperar. Estou avisando o capitão Ichimaru, ele deve estar pela região.

– Não, o capitão Ichimaru, não! Qualquer um menos ele.

Rukia não recebeu resposta, pois seu irmão cortou a ligação.

– Inferno! - ela praguejou e sua raiva foi tanta que tomou o celular da mão de um desconcertado Ichigo e o jogou no chão do carro.

Ichigo ficou perplexo, sem saber o que pensar ou dizer. Foi então que voltou seu olhar para frente e finalmente percebeu um motoqueiro ziguezagueando entre os carros, alguns metros mais à frente. Se aquela loucura toda fosse verdade, aquele só podia ser o tal matador. Engoliu em seco, e quando seu instinto de preservação o convenceu de que poderia ser muito perigoso estar por perto quando aquela baixinha invocada fosse peitar o sujeito ele ficou bastante apreensivo.

Subitamente, os dois escutaram o barulho de sirene e logo uma viatura estava no encalço do motoqueiro.

– Maldito Ichimaru! Eu que vou prender esse sem vergonha! - esbravejou ela, pisando mais fundo no acelerador, mas foi em vão.

A viatura atravessou na frente do motoqueiro e um homem que não estava de farda, mas sim usando terno e gravata, saiu do veículo com um revolver apontado e rapidamente rendeu o sujeito. Ichigo não pôde deixar de reparar na peculiar aparência daquele homem, que devia ser o tal capitão Ichimaru; ele tinha uma expressão jovial, mas seus cabelos, curtos e bem lisos, sob a luz do sol, pareciam totalmente brancos.

Parando o carro de Ichigo e largando-o mais ou menos no meio da rua, a baixinha saiu correndo. Passado quase um minuto, Ichigo, reagindo sem pensar, acabou indo atrás dela. Ainda a uma meia distância, ele viu o dos cabelos brancos lançar um largo sorriso à mulher baixinha, que pareceu ainda mais baixinha perto do homem, que era bastante alto. Mas pela expressão de completa fúria dela, ele deduziu que ela não estava nada contente com a presença daquele homem ali, tanto isso era verdade que ela passou a apontar e gesticular como quem estivesse fazendo mil e uma reclamações.

Reparando no estado exaltado dela, Ichigo, sensatamente, achou melhor permanecer onde estava. Ele viu então o motoqueiro ser empurrado para o banco de trás da viatura pelo cara dos cabelos brancos, que depois de bater a porta de trás, abriu a porta da frente do lado do carona para a pequena. Ela entrou na viatura sem parar de reclamar, o homem dos cabelos brancos não parou de sorrir e no matador Ichigo nem reparou. Assim, em mais alguns instantes, os dois ditos policiais se foram sem dizerem uma única palavra ao jovem Kurosaki, que só pôde ficar lá parado na rua com cara de bobo.

Passado um tempo, uma buzinada o fez lembrar que não devia ficar ali. Voltou correndo ao Mazda 3, deu uma rápida inspecionada para ver se estava tudo bem, se não tinha nenhum risco ou arranhado, mas não pôde gastar muito tempo na inspeção pois aquela era uma via muito movimentada, então tratou logo de se mandar.

xxxOOOxxx

Cerca de quinze minutos depois, Ichigo finalmente chegou ao campus universitário. Ainda estava muito estarrecido com tudo que tinha acontecido. Inspirou fundo, tirou o cinto e só então percebeu o celular caído ali. Justo no momento em que se abaixou para pegar o aparelho, ele ouviu a voz bem conhecida de uma amiga sua saudá-lo:

– Bom dia, Kurosaki-kun!

– Bom dia, Inoue - ele respondeu, endireitando-se, com o objeto na mão.

– O que foi? - perguntou ela. ¬– Tinha deixado cair o celular?

– Foi... - ele confirmou meio sem jeito, torcendo para que ela não notasse a capinha do aparelho com motivos de flores de cerejeira e coelhos. Contudo, era precisamente o chamativo objeto que a moça, que era ruiva e de seios avantajados, parecia fitar. Antes que ela fizesse alguma pergunta, Ichigo se pôs de pé, meteu o celular no bolso de trás da calça e perguntou:

– E aí? O que achou do meu carro novo?

Abandonando a desconfiança, a ruivinha respondeu:

– Uau! Muito maneiro! Bem que Kurosaki-kun comentou que ganharia um presente especial dos seus pais por ocasião de seu aniversário.

– Meu Deus, parece até meu avô falando... Vem cá, quantas vezes vou ter que pedir para não me chamar mais desse jeito?

– Ah, não briga comigo, Kurosaki-kun, digo, Kurosaki. É a força do hábito.

– Eu sei, mas chega uma hora que temos que abandonar velhos hábitos. Não estamos mais no Colégio Karakura, tem gente de todo canto do país aqui e até de outros países. Sabia? Já é um saco ter que explicar toda hora porque um cara de cabelo laranja como eu tem nome e sobrenome japonês.

A garota deu risada.

– Tudo bem, Kurosaki. Eu vou tentar me lembrar de não te chamar mais assim.

– Eu não entendo... Com você não é a mesma coisa?

– Até é, mas eu não me incomodo. Ainda chamo a Tatsuki-chan, de Tatsuki-chan, o Ishida-kun, de Ishida-kun, o Sado-kun...

– Tá, tá, já deu pra entender! Pelo jeito, mesmo tendo essa cara de europeia, você vai querer manter os costumes dos nossos ancestrais nipônicos para sempre.

– Pois falou tudo. É isso mesmo!

Ichigo deu de ombros e lançou um sorriso compreensivo à amiga, e logo eles estavam a caminho de suas respectivas salas. Porém, naquele dia, durante as aulas de programação, o pensamento de Ichigo esteve muito longe dali, ou melhor, esteve voltado para uma pessoa: a tenente baixinha, Kuchiki Rukia.

xxxOOOxxx

Cerca de uma hora depois que o serial killer havia sido encarcerado, Rukia e Ichimaru foram chamados à sala do diretor daquele departamento de polícia, o major Jushiro Ukitake.

– Meus parabéns pelo bom trabalho, capitão Ichimaru! - congratulou o major.

– Mas fui eu que encontrei o cara! - contestou Rukia, inconformada.

– Kuchiki, minha pequena travessa, você se apropriou de um bem alheio, colocou a vida de um civil em risco, isso sem falar da sua própria, foi pega por dois radares por excesso de velocidade e realmente espera receber congratulações? Eu devia dar-lhe uma suspensão, isso sim.

Ela ficou tensa e pálida com a ameaça. Vendo-a tão acuada, Jushiro se arrependeu da reprimenda, ainda que essa tenha sido feita em um tom muitíssimo brando - ele simplesmente não conseguia ser severo com seus subordinados.

– Ah, não faça essa cara... Eu não vou te suspender.

Rukia voltou a respirar e Ichimaru não conteve um discreto riso.

– Mas eu devia - retomou Ukitake –, porque graças a você, o pequeno progresso que minha bondosa médica tinha conseguido no tratamento dessa minha úlcera eterna ficou todo perdido, já que seu irmão, tão superprotetor, colocou todo mundo aqui em um estado de nervos horrível. Consegue imaginar?

– Eu acho que sim... - ela retrucou cabisbaixa. – Mas aonde ele está agora?

– Ele precisou sair para atender a um chamado urgente, mas talvez volte ainda hoje.

– Espero que não... - ela murmurou consigo mesma.

– O que? Você disse alguma coisa?

– Não! Não, senhor.

– Pois muito bem, me deixem trabalhar agora.

– Claro, major - disse Ichimaru. – Tenha uma boa tarde, ah, e desejo-lhe mais sorte com essa úlcera - e se dirigiu à porta da sala, mas antes de sair, ele acrescentou: – E, Rukia-chan, se precisar de ajuda para enfrentar seu irmãozinho, me liga.

– Não me chame desse jeito, seu miserável! - vociferou a pequena. – Vou ligar sim, pode esperar, vou ligar pra sua noiva! E contar pra ela o quanto você é sem vergonha!

Ukitake a interrompeu em toda sua brandura:

– Não caia na provocação dele, Kuchiki.

Endireitando o corpo, ela respondeu:

– Claro que não, senhor! Me desculpe por essa cena, senhor. Isso não vai...

– Preciso terminar esses relatórios, mocinha - interrompeu novamente o major.

– Ah, sim, já estou de saída - e depois de fazer uma exagerada reverência, ela finalmente deixou a sala.

Ao chegar a sua própria sala, Rukia encontrou seu parceiro de trabalho, Renji Abarai, olhando-a com um ar de completa reprovação.

– Nem uma palavra - adiantou-se ela.

– Longe de mim - ele retrucou com ironia. – Tenho certeza que seu irmão vai arrancar seu coro, quando você chegar na sua casa.

Renji era um rapaz muito alto, tatuado e de cabelos compridos, pintados de vermelho sangue. O fato de ele ser um gênio da computação fora a razão de lhe ter sido permitido manter um visual tão atípico de oficiais da lei. Balançando levemente a cabeça em negação, com um leve sorriso nos lábios, ele comentou:

– Você se mete em cada uma.

Rukia olhou na direção dele e então eles trocaram um fraterno olhar de camaradagem até que ela falou:

– Meu irmão é a última pessoa no mundo que eu quero ver hoje.

Mal ela terminou de dizer aquilo e os dois ficaram totalmente assombrados e aparvalhados quando como quem houvesse se materializado direto do além, o dito cujo falou:

– Não quer nem me ver, tenente Rukia? Então essa deve ser a razão de você não estar mais atendendo a droga do celular. Ou estou enganado?

Enquanto Renji se perguntava como Byakuya conseguia ser tão sorrateiro, Rukia, depois de se recobrar do tremendo susto e conseguir processar toda a indagação, chacoalhou a cabeça e finalmente respondeu:

– Mas meu celular nem tocou... - e só ao apertar a mão nos peitos miúdos que ela percebeu que o aparelho não estava ali. – Ah, não. Mais que merda!

_CONTINUA..._

xxxOOOxxx

_Olá pessoal! Depois de muito muito tempo essa ficwriter aqui ao invés de terminar o que ainda tem pendente resolveu voltar à ativa ao Nyah, depois de um ano e três meses, com um novo projeto de Bleach._

_Sempre quis escrever uma UA e essa é minha tentativa, vamos ver no que vai dar... O que posso adiantar desse novo projeto? Vai ter mais gente e mais sacanagem do que em *Escondida no coração*, mas tanto drama e tantas complicações quanto. Alguns personagens ficarão bem OOC, espero que não se chateiem muito com isso._

_Pois muito bem, obrigada a todos que vierem a ler e até o próximo capítulo!_

_05-04-2014._

**Vocabulário.**

-san - sufixo de tratamento, equivalente em português para senhor ou senhora.

-kun - sufixo de tratamento usado normalmente para meninos ou rapazes.

-chan - sufixo de tratamento usado normalmente para crianças ou entre meninas.

Ojii-san - Avô.

Nii-san - Abreviação de onii, que significa irmão.

**Nota Técnica.**

O distrito de Seireitei é fictício, claro, porém as localidades referentes às cidades da Austrália são verdadeiras e foram consultadas no Google Maps (Fantástico!)


	2. Capítulo 2

**Vítimas do dever**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Bleach e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

**Capítulo 2**

Aproveitando que seu chefe fitava a irmã com um olhar afiado como navalha, Renji saiu de mansinho da sala, deixando a pequena com o rojão.

– Perdi meu celular - disse Rukia e deu a volta na mesa, com o firme intento de alcançar a porta que ficara entreaberta e depois simplesmente sair correndo, achando, realmente achando, que conseguiria se safar do irmão assim tão fácil, mas ele, movendo-se rápido como raio, se interpôs entre ela e a porta.

– Perdeu onde?

– Se eu soubesse, não estaria perdido. Mas vou agora mesmo encontrá-lo!

– Rukia... - começou Byakuya e só o tom a fez petrificar no lugar -, quando vai deixar de ser tão imprudente? Será que não entende que...

Rukia franziu o cenho e fez um bico. Um dos maiores prazeres na vida de seu irmão era dar sermão nos outros, logo nada o faria parar agora. Ciente de que teria que ouvir toda a ladainha de sempre, ela resolveu que era melhor ficar bem quietinha, concordando com tudo que ele iria dizer, para que a tortura psicológica terminasse mais rápido. Foi o que fez, assim enquanto seu irmão discorria sobre a imaculada tradição da família Kuchiki, sobre seu destaque na área da segurança, da baixa dos índices de criminalidade que os Kuchiki tinham provido à cidade, ela se perguntava se o seu celular estaria com o garoto do Mazda 3.

– Um carrão aquele... - ela falou sozinha.

Byakuya lançou-lhe um olhar congelante e ela imediatamente soube que havia jogado no lixo sua única chance de tornar aquilo rápido. Sentiu que não ia escapar, que dessa vez ia tomar um belo cascudo, mas antes que o irmão erguesse seu punho contra ela, ambos ouviram um celular tocando. O dele, logicamente.

– Kuchiki, na escuta - ele atendeu de pronto e sua expressão até então muito séria, ficou muito mais séria ainda.

Depois de soltar um suspiro de alívio, Rukia olhou na direção de Byakuya, que após uns instantes ouvindo fosse quem quer que fosse do outro lado da linha, respondeu:

– Não, capitão-comandante. Eu não a vejo desde a semana passada.

A mais nova arregalou os olhos ao saber de quem se tratava. Ficou curiosa, ser contatado pelo próprio capitão-comandante não era algo comum. Chegou a aguçar mais os ouvidos, mas, num lampejo, percebeu que aquela era sua brecha para sumir dali - na batalha entre a curiosidade e a autopreservação em seu íntimo essa última venceu.

– É provável que ela esteja investigando o caso daqueles traficantes - disse Byakuya, observando Rukia deixar a sala.

Do outro lado da linha, o oficial superior rebateu informando que a tenente Soifon estava cuidando do caso por ele mencionado e depois acrescentou que era imperativo que ele encontrasse Yoruichi Shihouin.

– Sim, senhor. Farei isso.

Após dizer que contava com ele, o oficial superior encerrou a ligação com um seco agradecimento.

Guardando o celular no bolso da calça, Byakuya sentou-se na beira da mesa da irmã, com um ar pensativo. Sentia-se intrigado, além de surpreso. Aquela fora a primeira vez, em sete anos que ele estava trabalhando no departamento, que o capitão-comandante, Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai, tratava diretamente com ele e ainda lhe dispensava uma tarefa.

Genryusai era uma das poucas pessoas no mundo a quem Byakuya Kuchiki admirava profundamente. Militar dono de uma carreira destacável e cabeça de um dos principais departamentos de segurança do estado de Queensland, aos 86 anos, o homem continuava na ativa e ainda trabalhando com esmerada competência. Mas, apesar disso, a alta cúpula federal vinha pressionando-o muito para que se aposentasse. Porém, quanto mais insistiam nisso, mais Genryusai cuidava de provar que, a despeito da idade avançada, ele mantinha não só a lucidez, como também uma astúcia invejável. Os casos mais complexos dos últimos anos haviam sido solucionados em sua maioria por ele. Assim, Byakuya, recentemente empossado como capitão por indicação do próprio Genryusai, ficou bastante lisonjeado com o pedido. E se o astuto capitão-comandante suspeitava de alguma coisa, só podia ser algo grave.

– Como se esse dia já não estivesse horrível, agora devo procurar aquela Shihouin.

Depois de dizer isso, em passadas duras e apressadas, Byakuya deixou a sala da irmã.

ooOOOoo

Em sua sala e muito concentrado na escrita de um código de programação, Renji estava com o rosto quase colado ao monitor de 31 polegadas que compunha seu sofisticado equipamento de trabalho, algo como um mini supercomputador, quando teve a atenção desviada, ao captar com a visão periférica, uma mãozinha pegando seu celular.

– Ei! Não, nada disso! Vai acabar com os meus créditos de novo!

– Cala a boca, Renji. Eu tenho que descobrir onde está o meu celular.

Mexendo na agenda do aparelho, Rukia buscava seu próprio número ali. Ao encontrá-lo, efetuou a chamada. Depois de oito toques, a atendente da operadora alertou que a ligação estaria sujeita à cobrança após o sinal. Ela até pensou em deixar um recado, mas o olhar zangado de Renji a fez desistir da ideia.

– Ninguém atendeu - disse ela com um ar decepcionado. - Deve estar desligado.

– Ótimo, então vai tratando de me devolver o meu.

Rukia olhou para o dos cabelos tingidos, fazendo pose de donzela que precisa de amparo, mas o amigo ficou impassível e logo estendeu a mão pedindo o celular. Ela bufou, mas antes que devolvesse o aparelho, este começou a vibrar e logo tocou. Com o rosto radiante de satisfação, ela voltou o display para si e viu seu próprio nome na tela.

– Ah, viu só? Eu estou ligando pra você - sem perder tempo, ela atendeu a ligação. - Alô? É você, garoto do Mazda? Aqui é a dona desse celular que está na sua mão.

Do outro lado da linha, Ichigo, todo alvoroçado pelo modo como a tenente se referiu a ele, respondeu:

"Sim, policial Kuchiki Rukia. Sou eu sim. E só pra constar, eu me chamo Kurosaki Ichigo. A senhora esqueceu..." - ele dizia, mas Rukia o cortou num brado:

– Senhora é a mãe, seu moleque! Eu nem sou casada!

O rapaz, que usara aquele tratamento propositalmente, vibrou por ela ter caído na singela armadilha.

"Ah, mil perdões, policial." - ele falou, fingindo que tinha ficado muito embaraçado, e depois passando para um tom maroto e espontâneo, comentou: "Então não é casada. E namorado, a senhorita tem?"

Rukia ficou tão desconcertada que chegou a tirar o celular da orelha e fitar o aparelho como se assim pudesse direcionar um olhar congelante - igualzinho ao do irmão - para o rapaz do outro lado da linha. Indignada com a ousadia dele, colocou novamente o celular no ouvido, e esbravejou:

– Garoto, você não desacate um oficial da lei!

"Longe de mim, policial Kuchiki." - ele retrucou, o tom maroto fora substituído por um de teatral polidez. "Eu tenho muito respeito e admiração pela polícia. E só entrei em contato para saber como faço para devolver o seu celular."

– Ah, assim está melhor. Onde você está agora?

"No campus sede da Universidade de Tecnologia. Sabe onde fica?"

– Claro que sim. Quem não sabe? Bom, não estou muito longe daí...

Renji começou a encará-la como quem não está gostando nada do rumo da conversa, isso não lhe passou despercebido, então nada interessada em mais problemas por um dia, ela ajuntou:

– Vamos fazer assim: eu vou mandar uma pessoa aí para pegar com você então. Como é mesmo o seu nome?

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Quer que eu soletre? É "K" no começo e no final."

– Garoto, por que você acha que eu não saberia escrever Kurosaki?

"Ah, é mesmo... Como sou distraído, a senhorita também tem sobrenome japonês. Então também deve morar em Seireitei, certo?" - indagou todo maroto de novo.

Antes que ela respondesse, Renji reclamou:

– Oe! Rukia? Vai ficar aí de papinho com o meu celular até quando?

– Ah, não enche, Renji! Ninguém te liga mesmo.

– Sua peste! - ele se levantou da cadeira num ímpeto. – Me dá isso aqui!

Rukia se afastou alguns passos pra trás e fez um gesto ao grandalhão, pedindo um minuto.

– Desculpe. O que você disse, Kusanagi?

"É Kurosaki, policial." - ele falou sem alterar o tom de voz, como quem não tivesse achado ruim, mas achara sim, muito, tanto que até cerrou os punhos de indignação.

– Ah, por favor, me desculpe - ela pediu, verdadeiramente chateada com a gafe.

"Ah, sem problema." - o jovem rebateu mansamente. "A senhorita não prefere que eu vá até aí levar seu celular?"

– É, pensando bem eu acho que isso ia ser bem melhor.

"Então é só me dizer o endereço."

– OK, anota aí: Avenida Kent, número 705. Tenho que sair às 17h, então venha assim que puder.

"Estou indo agora mesmo, policial."

– Muito bem então. Muito obrigada e até logo.

Rukia olhou para a cara aborrecida de Renji e entregou o aparelho. Ele colocou o celular na mesa e depois ficou com a mão estendida.

– Ah, nem vem - reclamou Rukia. - Ainda tem crédito!

– Dois centavos? Dispenso.

– Deixa de ser mão de vaca, Renji!

– Se você é uma patricinha cheia da grana, sorte sua. Mas gente pobre que nem eu tem que controlar os gastos.

– Como é que é, seu mercenário? Duzentos mil por ano e quer se achar o pobre?

Renji trincou os dentes, engolindo um xingamento, então achou melhor voltar para o seu supercomputador. Rukia deu risada dele e depois, sem mais nem menos, abraçou os ombros dele carinhosamente e colou a cabeça na dele.

– Você é um fofo! Sabia?

O grandalhão chegou a enrubescer. Mesmo já estando acostumado com as repentinas demonstrações de afeto dela, sempre ficava desconcertado com aquilo.

– Para de ficar me agarrando - ele reclamou baixo. - Vai que ela vê. Você teve sua chance, mas preferiu me dar o fora. Já esqueceu?

Fazendo um bico, Rukia se soltou dele.

– A gente nunca teria dado certo, Renji.

– Quem é que sabe? - ele retrucou azedo.

Rukia deu dois passos de lado, porém se encostou na mesa dele, com um ar pensativo.

– Não precisa ficar com todo esse medo de ela ver a gente agarrado. O que você precisa é conseguir fazer ela tirar da cabeça aquele tutor de vocês.

– Hum, isso ficou mais fácil... Aizen-sensei saiu do país, a negócios eu presumo.

– É sério?

– Foi o que eu ouvi. Parece que ele precisou viajar às pressas, nem sei pra qual país ele foi.

Depois de assentir com a cabeça, Rukia ficou olhando para a tela do computador. Ela até tentou entender no que Renji estava trabalhando, mas, em poucos instantes, começou a achar aquilo ainda mais complicado que os kanjis que seu avô tanto insistia em fazê-la decorar.

– Ai, deu até fome - ela comentou. – Vou comer alguma coisa. Se o garoto chegar enquanto eu estiver fora, você pode, por favor, pegar meu celular com ele?

– Tá bom. Agora sai daqui de uma vez e me deixa trabalhar.

– Ih, vai! Começa assim, viu? Daqui a pouco tá igual o meu irmão: _workaholic_ sem cura.

– Bah! Some daqui, mulher!

ooOOOoo

_Sunshine Coast, a 103 quilômetros de Brisbane. _

Alongando um pouco a musculatura, que ficara tensa por ter permanecido quase uma hora sentada e apenas escutando o amigo, Yoruichi virou a cabeça e direcionou seu olhar aos oito leitos momentaneamente, depois voltou a fitar o loiro com um olhar incisivo.

– Espera mesmo que eu acredite numa loucura dessas?

– Eu sinceramente espero, minha cara, sobretudo agora que tenho tão poucos com quem contar.

A morena engoliu em seco.

– Mas você se mete em cada encrenca, Kisuke.

Após dizer isso, Yoruichi se colocou em pé e se aproximou dos leitos. Precisava ver de perto.

Os oito leitos estavam divididos em duas fileiras e entre eles, havia mais de um metro e meio de distância e entre uma e outra fileira, aparentemente uns quatro metros. Não se tratava de simples leitos hospitalares, eram unidades autônomas de tratamento das mais avançadas. Todos os oito policiais tinham os corpos bem estendidos, vestidos com túnicas brancas e com agulhas de acessos fincadas nos braços e através das quais coquetéis de medicamentos eram injetados em suas veias.

– Eles sentem dor?

– Não. Não sentem nada. Estão em coma induzido.

– E isso é bom ou ruim?

– Não chega a ser ruim, ao menos não por enquanto, mas também não acho boa ideia mantê-los assim por muito mais tempo. Tenho medo de não conseguir fazê-los voltar.

– Que beleza - disse ela nada animada.

Então ficou quieta só olhando para aquelas oito pessoas. Cinco homens e três mulheres. Shinji Hirako, Kensei Muguruma, Rose Otoribashi, Hachigen Ushoda, Love Aikawa, Lisa Yadomaru, Mashiro Kuna e Hiyori Sarugaki. Eram seus amigos. Não fazia muito tempo tinham estado todos juntos, Kisuke inclusive, em um _resort_ à beira mar, bebendo e se divertindo, e agora eles estavam ali naquele estado vegetativo de semivida.

As três mulheres - Lisa, Mashiro e Hiyori - estavam nas extremidades das duas fileiras. A exótica Mashiro, com seus cabelos pintados de verde e corpo escultural, e a franzina e loira, Hiyori, estavam na mesma fileira, a da esquerda. Lisa estava na fileira da direita, curiosamente, ela que ostentava um nome ocidental, era a única que tinha a aparência típica de uma japonesa, com cabelos pretos lisos e olhos puxados. Ao lado de Mashiro, estava o atlético Kensei, com seu chamativo cabelo curto pintado de branco. Ao lado de Hiyori, estava o magricela, Shinji, ele também tinha os cabelos loiros, mas de uma cor bem mais viva do que a cor dos de Hiyori, os cabelos deles também eram diferentes em seus cortes, os dela não passavam do ombro e eram repicados, os de Shinji eram muito lisos e longos. Na outra fileira, depois de Lisa, estava Rose, outro loiro, bem mais alto do que Shinji, porém menos másculo, até costumavam taxá-lo de efeminado, por causa do corpo esbelto e dos cabelos longos e ondulados. Depois dele estava Love, um moreno alto e de cabelos crespos em estilo _blackpower_ e, por último, o corpulento de mais de dois metros de altura, Hachigen, com seu grande bigode.

Aos olhos da investigadora eles pareciam estar apenas dormindo, porém, a palidez em suas faces, lhe dava uma impressão horrível e aterradora, como se eles fossem estátuas de cera.

– E onde foi a incisão? - Yoruichi questionou.

Kisuke, que ainda estava sentado, levantou-se e veio até ela.

– Foram duas na verdade - explicou ele, aproximando-se de Hiyori, então tocou a nuca dela e disse: – Uma aqui, mas quase não dá mais para perceber, porque o cabelo cresceu e já está escondendo. Ele provavelmente perfurou o osso craniano e as meninges com um feixe de laser absurdamente fino e preciso. Então implantou um filete de nanotubos diretamente no cerebelo, o órgão responsável pelo nosso equilíbrio.

– Meu Deus, é insano pensar que ele realizou um procedimento assim tão complexo em oito pessoas e num lugar desses.

– Sim, chega a ser notável. Nunca foi segredo que Aizen e Hirako não se davam bem, mas eu não imagino o porquê de ele ter submetido os outros a isso.

– Talvez para que demorássemos mais para percebermos o sequestro - supôs a morena. – Ou talvez tenha sido algo relacionado com as diferenças físicas entre eles.

– Sim, isso faz sentido... Homens, mulheres, cada qual com um biotipo diferente.

– Pra mim, só é mais uma prova de que aquele Aizen não pode ser uma pessoa normal. Isso é coisa de gente perturbada.

– Acho que você pode estar certa. E é ainda mais complicado lidar com pessoas assim quando elas também possuem um intelecto muito acima da média.

– Parece que estamos com sorte, hein? - ironizou ela. – E quanto ao outro implante? Onde foi?

– Ah, sim. A outra incisão foi aqui na testa. Essa ainda está perceptível. Foi bem na direção da pineal - ele tocou a testa da policial, que mais parecia uma adolescente de tão franzina, e acrescentou: – É uma glândula que até bem pouco tempo pensava-se que fosse apenas um órgão sem função. Hoje sabe-se que ela está relacionada com os ciclos circadianos, como o sono e o ciclo reprodutivo.

– E, segundo os hinduístas, a pineal é nosso terceiro olho, o olho da mente - comentou Yoruichi, se autoabraçando quando um arrepio atravessou-lhe a espinha.

– Pois é, há um forte misticismo relacionado à pineal, mas acredito que esse experimento não chegou afetá-la. Os dois implantes visavam mesmo as células nervosas.

Kisuke suspirou fundo e ficou quieto, pensava em como dar seguimento à explicação, mas Yoruichi se antecipou, perguntando:

– E como são esses nanotubos?

– Um nanotubo é um tubo muito, muito fino. Nano é um prefixo que representa o resultado da divisão do número 1 por um bilhão, ou seja, é um número tão pequeno que nos leva para o universo microscópico. Um nanotubo é composto de carbono e é cem mil vezes mais fino que um fio de cabelo, porém 20 vezes mais resistente que o aço. Nanotubos são virtualmente inquebráveis. Minha teoria prescrevia dois filetes feitos de nanotubos tão finos quanto os mais finos dos vasos sanguíneos. Um deles seria implantado no cérebro pelo lobo frontal e o outro no cerebelo. Depois, esses filetes seriam estimulados eletricamente, de modo a aumentar a atividade das células nervosas, incrementando assim todas as funções fisiológicas e químicas do corpo: raciocínio, memória, força, movimento, resistência.

– Criando assim um supersoldado.

– Exatamente...

– Francamente, Kisuke, você não tinha nada melhor pra fazer nas horas vagas, não? Tinha que ficar teorizando coisas malucas assim?

– Ah, Yoruichi-san, eu tinha pouco mais de 20 anos quando escrevi esse ensaio e como me arrependo de não o ter destruído. Naquela época, eu tinha medo de uma guerra. Medo de passar pelo mesmo que os meus parentes que permaneceram no Japão passaram. Esse país nunca se engajou seriamente em conflitos, essa ia ser a minha contribuição para o exército, caso algum dos países belicosos decretassem guerra contra nós.

A investigadora ficou muito surpresa ao ouvir aquilo.

O silêncio pairou um tempo no galpão, até que o loiro retomou sua explicação:

– Teoricamente, os nanotubos são biocompatíveis, assim não deveriam causar mal ao corpo humano.

– Mas não é isso que está acontecendo aqui? - atalhou ela.

– Infelizmente não. Mas duvido que seja por causa dos nanotubos em si, provavelmente deve ser um problema com a estrutura que os envolve. Na minha teoria isso não estava muito bem detalhado. Meu instinto me leva a crer que é essa estrutura a fonte de impureza que está gerando a contaminação.

Yoruichi ficou observando o semblante pálido de Hiyori.

– Cara, é muita viagem... - disse ela. – E você não tem a menor ideia de como tudo isso foi parar nas mãos do Aizen?

– Não... Cheguei a pedir que Tessai me hipnotizasse e assim extraísse diretamente da minha memória toda e qualquer interação que eu tivesse tido com Aizen nos últimos tempos.

– Hipnose? Você não devia mexer com essas coisas.

– Eu sei, mas nessa situação julguei necessário. Fizemos isso, mas não deu em nada. Não encontramos nada suspeito. Tessai acredita que Aizen tenha invadido meu apartamento. Mas, sem querer me gabar, pensar que alguém tenha sido capaz de burlar meu sistema de segurança, me soa improvável.

– Pra você ver o tipo de pessoa com a qual estamos lidando.

– É verdade... Bom, esse ensaio não estava impresso em papel, então ele teve acesso a algum de meus computadores - ao dizer isso o loiro silenciou uns instantes. – Ah, meu Deus, agora lembrei de uma ocasião... Mas isso já tem tantos anos.

Yoruichi o olhava com ar interrogativo.

– Foi na época da faculdade. Teve uma vez que ele pediu meu laptop emprestado, disse que se esquecera de fazer um trabalho, mas que não era nada complicado que só precisava fazer umas simulações e anotar os resultados. E eu, estúpido, não desconfiei de nada e emprestei.

– E você nem pra colocar uma senha no arquivo?

– Tinha senha sim, mas já naquela época Aizen tinha fama de _hacker_. Talvez ele tenha espelhado o HD inteiro e só depois vasculhado os dados com todo o tempo do mundo.

– Bom, isso não faz diferença agora.

O loiro assentiu.

– Mas, Kisuke, eles não me parecem assim tão mal. E se essas coisinhas, esses nanotubos, são tão pequenos assim, o corpo não é capaz de os expelir sozinho ou com a ajuda de algum antibiótico?

Kisuke sorriu levemente.

– Eu estou contando com isso, Yoruichi-san. Essa é na verdade a minha linha de ação. Mas como eu disse, quando cheguei aqui Aizen já tinha feito os implantes há alguns dias. E ele também já devia ter detectado a contaminação, o que só podia implicar em uma coisa: o experimento foi um completo fracasso. Acredito que essa foi a razão de ele ter fugido, sem nem ao menos tentar nada contra minha vida, abandonando todo esse aparato que deve estar avaliado em alguns milhões de dólares. Fiquei num grande dilema entre correr atrás dele ou continuar aqui e descobrir o que tinha acontecido com essas pessoas.

Yoruichi assentiu.

– OK, mas voltando, o que você está tentando me dizer é que a situação deles é grave?

– Sim, e muito. Provavelmente, os nanotubos ou aquilo que os está envolvendo, não foi assimilado pelo corpo e agora está causando mutações nas células.

– Mutações? - assustou-se a investigadora. – Mas que tipo de mutações?

– Eu ainda não sei... Pode haver inchaços e deformações, começando pela face.

– Deformações na face? Ah, meu Deus, Kisuke, mas isso é muito sério! Como eles poderão continuar sendo policiais e levando uma vida normal se ficarem deformados?

– Eu sei disso, Yoruici-san. Claro que seria horrível, mas...

– Mas o que, pelo amor de Deus!?

– Isso seria horrível, mas contornável com cirurgias plásticas ou talvez eles pudessem usar máscaras, porque mesmo deformados eles ainda seriam... Eles mesmos.

– Aonde está querendo chegar? - entrecortou tensa.

– Não restam dúvidas que o que está causando o câncer são os nanotubos implantados pelo lobo frontal, já que não há sinais de contaminação na região do cerebelo, mas se isso acontecer, todo o sistema neurológico poderá ser afetado e daí as consequências serão irreversíveis e catastróficas: movimentação involuntária ou paralisia, neurose, esquizofrenia, só para citar algumas possíveis.

– Esquizofrenia? Ah, não! Você tem que estar brincando.

O loiro meneou a cabeça em negativa.

– Tá, então agora me explica, se a coisa é tão séria assim, como você acha que pode impedir tudo isso? Como espera reverter esse processo? - indagou exaltada.

– Eu confesso que ainda não sei. Mas tenho que acreditar que sou capaz de reverter isso, Yoruichi-san. Por eles e pela minha própria sanidade mental.

Ela o encarou com uma expressão extremamente aflita, seus olhos dourados chegaram até a ficar mais brilhantes.

Após uns instantes, Kisuke prosseguiu:

– A prioridade agora é manipular uma droga que neutralize o câncer.

– Isso não tá com cara que vai ser simples! - sentenciou brava.

– É verdade. Se isso não funcionar, a única alternativa será tentar extrair os filetes.

– Extrair? Como? Tipo com uma pinça? Que nem a gente faz com um pêlo? Que é muitas vezes mais grosso que esses malditos tubinhos?

– Eu sei que parece mirabolante, mas é possível. Só preciso do equipamento certo, de paciência e muito cuidado.

Incrédula e transtornada, Yoruichi balançou a cabeça em negativa. Depois, fitou Kisuke bem dentro dos olhos, mas ele não aguentou sustentar seu olhar reprovador por muito tempo. Afastou-se, ficou de costas para ela e apoiou as mãos na estrutura do leito no qual Lisa estava.

– Muito bem sejamos práticos - pressionou ela. – Do que exatamente você precisa?

– Tenho que fazer um exame neural completo e para isso vou precisar de um equipamento de tomografia computadorizada.

– Fala daquela máquina enorme que tem nos hospitais?

– Essa mesmo.

– Você não vai dizer que quer que eu traga uma dessas pra cá?

– Na verdade, eu vou sim.

– Ah, dá um tempo! Qual é, Kisuke? Está agindo como quem já soubesse que eu fosse aparecer aqui... - a investigadora emudeceu um momento. – Espera... Foi isso mesmo! Foi você que me atraiu aqui.

Um leve assentir de cabeça foi toda a resposta dele.

– E eu achando que não tinha sido notada. Seu astuto miserável! Mas como eu vou conseguir isso sem levantar suspeitas, Kisuke?

– Eu não sei - ele retrucou, enfim dando sinais de desânimo. – Só sei que com a polícia procurando por eles, eu não posso simplesmente leva-los a um hospital e fazer esse exame, não vão me deixar continuar com o tratamento. Tenho sólidos conhecimentos de Medicina, mas não tenho uma licença, minha especialização é em Genética. Sem contar que serei investigado, talvez mantido sob custódia, enfim, você entende disso melhor do que eu.

– Tá, desse jeito não ia funcionar mesmo. Mas vamos falar com Genryusai. Você não é o culpado. Pelo contrário: está tentando ajudá-los! As coisas precisam ficar esclarecidas para que você possa trabalhar direito, num lugar decente.

– Isso seria ótimo, Yoruichi-san, mas eu duvido muito que será tão simples assim ou rápido. E não há tempo, a contaminação avança a cada minuto. Eu tenho que descobrir um jeito de neutralizar isso e logo.

– Calma. Sou uma Shihouin. Tenho influência bastante para contornar a burocracia. Vou dar um jeito.

O loiro a encarava com uma expressão apreensiva, porém grata também.

– Onde está Tessai? - ela perguntou.

– Deve estar para voltar. Pedi que ele me arranjasse material hospitalar. Os estoques aqui já estão baixos.

– Então assim que ele voltar, eu vou.

– Mas Yoruichi-san pode me prometer que manterá isso no maior sigilo possível?

– Claro. Não precisa se preocupar. Vamos dar um jeito nisso.

Ele sorriu. Os dois trocavam olhares de profunda cumplicidade, quando Tessai resolveu se manifestar, tossindo ruidosamente.

– Tessai! - exclamou a morena. – Há quanto tempo você estava aí?

– Há algum tempo, Yoruichi-dono - respondeu o homem, que devia ter muito mais de dois metros de altura e tinha uma voz grave.

– E você sabia? - Yoruichi apontou o dedo na cara do loiro, que assentiu. – Vocês dois vou te falar, hein, sabem mesmo ser sorrateiros.

Passados mais alguns minutos, a investigadora finalmente deixou o complexo fabril. De antemão ela imaginara que a coisa na qual seu amigo estava envolvido devia ser séria, mas nem mesmo ela poderia ter imaginado que fosse tão séria assim.

_CONTINUA_...

ooOOOoo

_Esse deu um pouco de trabalho, mas também acho que é o capítulo mais técnico da fic._ _Minhas influências ficcionais foram o mangá Akira de Katsuhiro Otomo, a série de TV, O Universo, e o filme Star Trek Into Darkness._

_Comentários, críticas, sugestões? Deixe sua opinião... Ah, não é tão demorado vai..._

_Então é isso aí, até o próximo capítulo! (Daqui uma semana ou um pouquinho mais)._


	3. Capítulo 3

**Vítimas do dever**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Bleach e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo._

**Capítulo 3**

O primeiro ato de Byakuya no sentido de descobrir o paradeiro de Yoruichi foi tentar contatá-la pelo celular, o que só resultou em perda de tempo. Se ela estava envolvida em alguma situação controversa - e se tivesse que apostar, ele apostaria que sim -, claro que ela não iria atendê-lo. O próximo ato foi pegar seu carro e seguir para o apartamento dela. Mas, lá chegando, também não a encontrou. Ele estava mesmo estranhando aquele sumiço, ou melhor, a paz que vinha desfrutando em função disso, já que azucriná-lo parecia ser o passatempo preferido daquela mulher.

Aos olhos da sociedade, Byakuya Kuchiki e Yoruichi Shihouin mantinham uma relação no melhor estilo cão e gato. Eram rivais em tudo e, no consenso geral, qualquer um diria que eles não se suportavam. Mas isso era apenas uma fachada, quem os conhecia um pouco melhor sabia que eles compartilhavam laços mais profundos.

A família de Yoruichi, tal como a dele, constituía um clã de nobres. Por essa razão, os dois se conheciam desde pequenos e foram educados de acordo com os ditames das milenares tradições japonesas. E sendo os primogênitos das vertentes centrais de seus respectivos clãs, aprenderam desde o berço a língua e a escrita japonesa - em detrimento da língua inglesa que ficou em segundo plano -, além das tantas e tantas regras de etiqueta. Um legado cultural tão diferente da cultura do país no qual eles haviam nascido e crescido, porém um legado do qual sentiam muito orgulho e respeito. Nos churrascos, saraus e outros eventos sociais da casta nobre de Seireitei, eles sempre estavam presentes e se destacavam, trajando as opulentas vestes orientais e demonstrando seus talentos nas artes, danças e músicas típicas do Japão.

A rivalidade sempre foi uma constante entre eles, mas foram os laços tecidos pela morte que verdadeiramente interligaram suas vidas. Um desses laços foi atado na adolescência, quando eles dois perderam seus pais no mesmo dia, em um acidente de avião. Um outro, anos mais tarde, quando Yoruichi o impediu de se matar, aos vinte anos, no dia em que a morte o visitou novamente, dessa vez, para lhe tomar sua jovem esposa, Hisana, vítima de um câncer no pâncreas.

Byakuya tinha dez anos quando perdeu os pais, sua irmã, Rukia, mal tinha completado quatro anos. Eles dois foram criados pelo avô, Ginrei, pai do pai de Byakuya e viúvo havia pouco tempo. Yoruichi, já uma adolescente de quinze anos, não teve a sorte de ter um parente próximo que cuidasse dela, sendo assistida por uma tia-avó da qual parecia não gostar muito, visto que sempre fugia dessa senhora. E ela sempre fugia para casa de Byakuya.

Quando ele menos esperava, Yoruichi aparecia na mansão Kuchiki para importuná-lo nos treinos de _kendo_, ou ridicularizar suas marcas no atletismo ou só para roubar a parte dele da sobremesa. E o que mais o deixava inflamado de ira era ver o apreço que seu avô mantinha por ela. Na época, ele se mordia de ciúmes com isso, e precisou de anos para compreender que era consolo pela dor com a falta dos pais que ela encontrava em seu avô. Por conta disso, pelos dois anos que seguiram após a tragédia, ele e Yoruichi mantiveram um estreito convívio e foi nesse tempo que a rivalidade entre eles ficou mais acirrada. Byakuya, tão infante, só pensava em ser melhor que ela. Queria ser mais esperto, mais rápido, melhor no arco, na caligrafia, no hipismo, na natação. Viviam se desafiando, e, na maioria das vezes, ele levava a pior. E justo quando a balança parecia que ia começar a se equilibrar, sem explicação ou aviso, Yoruichi simplesmente sumiu da vida dele.

Passaram-se quatro anos até que eles voltassem a se ver, o que aconteceu em um tribunal de justiça. Ele estava na plateia com seu avô e ela, contrariando a expectativa dele de que deveria estar no banco dos réus, estava na bancada da promotoria, atuando como assistente de investigação. Três eram as carreiras preferidas pelos membros dos clãs Kuchiki e Shihouin: segurança, direito e tecnologia. Byakuya, aos dezesseis anos, se sentia indeciso quanto a qual dessas carreiras seguir e ter visto Yoruichi trabalhando naquele tribunal pesou em sua própria escolha, mas, em alta voz, ele jamais admitiria isso.

Muitas coisas em relação à Yoruichi ele nunca admitiria em voz alta. Nunca admitiria que a tinha como a uma irmã, não admitiria jamais que a admirava e nem sonhava em admitir que, se não fosse por ela, talvez não tivesse se tornado um policial. Só uma coisa não era difícil para ele admitir, que qualquer outra pessoa provavelmente não teria conseguido tirá-lo dos braços da morte.

Depois de seu reencontro no tribunal, eles voltaram a conviver e, naturalmente, a competir. Provavelmente, o eletrizante atrito que sempre surgia entre eles tinha a ver com o fato de suas personalidades serem diferentes como pedra e vento. Ele, sempre muito precoce, aos dezoito anos, já pensava em constituir família e se casar. Ela, ainda depois dos trinta, só queria saber de farra e curtição, sem nunca ter se prendido a ninguém. Ele sempre comedido e asseado. Ela, irreverente e extrovertida. E essas diferenças tão contrastantes no jeito deles de ser, levava Byakuya a se perguntar frequentemente como ela conseguia ser tão irritantemente eficiente em tudo quanto se dispunha a fazer.

Em uma das primeiras batidas que ele liderou, quando ainda era um sargento, ele trombou com Yoruichi aparentemente muito bêbada em uma balada, mas, ao final da mesma noite, ele havia capturado um simples intermediário na distribuição de drogas, enquanto ela prendera ali o chefão traficante da área. Atualmente, estando ele com trinta e um anos e ela com trinta e seis, sua visceral rivalidade seguia tão acirrada quanto no tempo da adolescência e, para seu infortúnio, ela ainda estava na frente. Ele recentemente havia sido promovido a capitão, ao passo que Yoruichi já abdicara desse cargo para assumir um mais elevado, na coordenação da divisão de investigações especiais. Ele simplesmente não se conformava com o fato de Yoruichi ocupar um cargo mais alto que o dele, visto que ela sempre agia de modo questionável e irresponsável, exatamente como estava fazendo agora.

Entretanto, seu semblante fechado e a má disposição com a tarefa apenas serviam para camuflar o que ele verdadeiramente sentia naquele momento: preocupação. Sim, estava preocupado com ela, pois suspeitava que fosse o que fosse a complicação na qual ela estava metida, Urahara Kisuke também devia estar envolvido. E Urahara Kisuke era uma pessoa de quem Byakuya não gostava.

Dirigindo por uma das principais avenidas de Brisbane, raciocinando em como continuar sua busca, ele teve a atenção minimamente desviada da pista, quando seu celular tocou. Olhou de esguelha para o aparelho, que estava preso no suporte que o conectava pelo sinal Bluetooth ao som automotivo, e viu a tela iluminada exibindo o nome Yoruichi. Apertou o botão que estabelecia a ligação no modo viva-voz, e tão logo o canal ficou aberto, e antes que ele falasse qualquer coisa, ela se adiantou dizendo:

"O que você quer?"

Bastou aquela mera pergunta para que ele tivesse certeza de que sua preocupação era fundamentada. Ao invés de dissimular, usando o tom debochado de sempre e dizer coisas sem nexo que o deixariam irritado ou constrangido, ela foi seca e direta o ponto.

– Onde você está? - ele retrucou igualmente seco.

"Em casa."

– Negativo. Acabo de deixar seu apartamento.

"Quem te mandou me procurar? O comandante?"

– Você não aparece no departamento há dias, então quem deveria estar respondendo perguntas é você.

"Byakuya" ela fez uma pausa. "Me faz um favor: fica na sua." - e em seguida ela encerrou a ligação.

Depois de desativar o aparelho, ele comentou consigo mesmo:

– Pelo visto o faro de Genryusai continua tão apurado como sempre.

ooOOOoo

Depois de ter perguntado para várias pessoas onde poderia encontrar a tenente Kuchiki Rukia naquele prédio tão maior do que ele havia imaginado, Ichigo, andando a esmo por um setor menos agitado, foi abordado em um corredor por um homem muito alto, de cabelos compridos e pintados de vermelho.

– Você é o garoto que está com o celular da tenente Rukia?

Ichigo não gostou nada de ser chamado de garoto, mas teve a prudência de não contestar.

– Eu mesmo - confirmou, olhando com um ar desconfiado para o homem.

Reparou então que ele tinha tatuagens negras nos braços e no pescoço e que, diferente dos outros funcionários com os quais havia cruzado no prédio, os trajes desse indivíduo eram menos formais: calça jeans, camiseta escura com capuz e tênis surrado. Ele também achou a expressão do homem muito carrancuda e sua postura corporal lembrava a dos valentões.

– O senhor sabe aonde ela está? - perguntou dissimulando amenidade, se questionando se aquele sujeito poderia mesmo ser um policial, pois não achara que ele fazia o tipo.

– Ela deve estar no _Cafe_ aí na frente, mas me pediu que pegasse o celular com você. Sou o oficial Abarai Renji - explicou e estendeu a mão, querendo o item extraviado.

– Ah, entendi... - ele falou, sem disfarçar o desapontamento, tanto que se manteve estático.

O tatuado o encarava com perceptível impaciência, ainda com a mão estendida, então ele se viu forçado a colaborar. Meteu a mão no bolso da jaqueta para pegar o aparelho, mas antes que o entregasse ao homem, escutou a mesma voz autoritária que ouvira naquela manhã, agora em um tom mais ameno, dizer:

– Ah, aí está você, garoto.

Era a tenente Rukia e vê-la fez a expressão de Ichigo se iluminar de satisfação. Ele reparou que ela não estava mais com o coldre axilar e que agora seus cabelos estavam presos. O vestidinho branco com uma faixa azul era o mesmo e os sapatos tipo mocassim também. Um visual bem pouco notório, mas aos olhos dele, que só a ela enxergavam agora, compunha um quadro hipnotizante e o qual sua imaginação cuidou de enfeitar com umas flores e luzes cintilantes. Enlevado, ele realmente parecia não se lembrar de que menos de seis horas atrás aquela pequena mulher havia lhe apontado uma arma e por pouco não levara seu carro novinho a um sinistro de perda total.

Alheia a exasperada comoção que sua chegada causara no rapaz, Rukia se posicionou bem ao lado do oficial e falou com um ar contente:

– Você veio rápido!

– Você achou? - ele rebateu um tanto perdido e sem jeito, chegou até a enrubescer, mas nem se deu conta disso.

O tatuado bufou e virou nos calcanhares para sair dali, mas a baixinha o segurou pelo braço.

– Eu trouxe um pão de mel pra você - disse ela num tom ameno e estendeu ao dito oficial uma sacolinha caprichosamente enfeitada e lacrada com uma fita amarela.

Ichigo franziu muito o cenho diante da cena. O modo carinhoso como ela tocou no braço do grandalhão, o fato de ter confiado a ele a tarefa de pegar o celular e, o mais grave, o fato de ela estar querendo agradá-lo só podiam ser indícios de que eles deviam ser um casal. Ele ficou muito aturdido. Então aquele era o tipo dela? Tatuado, cabeludo, mal encarado? Se era assim, ele não tinha a menor chance. Um tremendo inconformismo se apossou dele e estava até de ombros caídos, quando ouviu o tatuado, com a sacolinha pendurada no dedo, responder:

– Valeu. Mas uma nota de vinte teria sido melhor.

O estudante remexeu a cabeça numa leve negativa. Ele já não tinha gostado do sujeito e, depois de ouvir aquilo, esse sentimento centuplicou. Aquela pequena musa - porque aos olhos dele a baixinha já alcançara o patamar de musa –, trazia um presente tão meigo praquele rebelde-sem-causa e ele respondia daquele jeito? Sentiu um impulso louco de cortar aquele cara em mil pedaços. Se alguém passasse ali com uma faquinha de manteiga que fosse, ele faria exatamente isso. Ichigo cerrava os punhos, irado, quando ouviu a tenente retrucar para o oficial, numa voz meiga:

– Mal humor se cura com _honey_, Renji.

– E dívidas com _money_ - o infeliz revidou de pronto, e depois de dar as costas a ela, seguiu dali.

Ichigo encarou a policial como quem perguntasse "Qual o problema desse cara?", mas toda a resposta dela foi um descontraído menear de cabeça. Depois, ela estendeu a mão para ele, que demorou a entender o gesto.

– Ah, sim, o celular!

Ele pegou o dispositivo e simplesmente o entregou a ela, e somente no instante em que o fez, lembrou que não tinha fuçado na agenda, nem anotado o número dela, nem feito nada para que o lance entre eles não acabasse ali mesmo - sim, a despeito de tudo que havia acontecido, ele acreditava convictamente que havia um lance. Mas agora era tarde.

– Muito obrigada mesmo! - ela agradeceu com um sorriso lindo.

– Não tem de que - ele devolveu abobado.

– Então... - começou ela, mas Ichigo, intuindo que ia ser dispensado, se antecipou e perguntou: – E aquele cara era mesmo um _serial killer_?

Pega de surpresa com a pergunta, Rukia vidrou os olhos graúdos, mas depois de alguns instantes respondeu:

– Claro que sim. Mas, pode ficar tranquilo. Ele já está no xadrez.

– Tudo graças à senhorita!

Ela sorriu de leve, mas depois cerrou um dos punhos, fez um bico e contou:

– Sim, mas quem ficou com os méritos foi o capitão Ichimaru.

Abatido com o tom triste dela, Ichigo raciocinou depressa e, buscando enaltecer a ação dela, retrucou:

– Mas isso não muda o fato de que foi a senhorita quem achou o sujeito.

– Foi... - Rukia concordou, como se só então tivesse se dado conta do fato, então um largo sorriso desabrochou em seus lábios rosados. – Não precisa ser tão formal assim, me chamando de senhorita o tempo todo.

Ichigo sorriu em resposta e, em face à amenidade dela, teve a certeza que estava mesmo rolando uma química entre eles. Então relaxando a postura, um tanto retesada até então, ele perguntou:

– E como você prefere ser chamada?

– Só Rukia está bom.

O sorriso dele se alargou mais ainda. Claro que algo estava rolando.

– Certo! E me diz, Rukia - ele proferiu o nome num tom lento e aveludado –, o trabalho por aqui é sempre assim tão agitado?

– Às vezes... - disse ela, fazendo beicinho e toda charmosa, aos olhos dele, mas então cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e ficou a encará-lo bem dentro dos olhos.

Ichigo não soube como interpretar aquele olhar incisivo, mas o sustentou sem se intimidar e, depois de alguns instantes, passou a fitá-la com mais intensidade ainda.

– Já são quase seis - comentou Rukia. – Não tem ninguém te esperando?

Ele ficou na dúvida com o propósito da pergunta. Estaria ela interessada ou apenas querendo dispensá-lo?

– Não, ninguém - ele respondeu todo maroto.

Continuaram se olhando e ele mirou com atenção as mãos dela, a procura de algum anel de compromisso ou uma aliança. Não havia nenhum dos dois, mas ele notou uma corrente prateada no pescoço dela e como parte desse adorno estava oculta dentro da gola do vestido, ele ficou curioso para saber se havia algo pendurado ali.

Rukia abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, mas antes disso, foi chamada por outra pessoa.

– Tenente Kuchiki? - outra voz feminina e autoritária se fez ouvir, levando Ichigo a se perguntar se aquilo era um requisito para as mulheres daquele departamento de polícia.

Ele olhou de lado e, para seu espanto, se deparou com outra mulher de estatura baixa e traços orientais. Chegou a piscar duas vezes, desconcertado com a coincidência.

– Capitã Soifon? - disse Rukia. – O que foi?

Ichigo fitou a recém chegada, admirado. Ela tinha os olhos mais escuros e mais puxados do que os de Rukia, e também era ligeiramente mais alta. Os cabelos eram da mesma cor e igualmente curtos, mal chegando nos ombros, diferiam apenas no corte, o de Rukia, ele tinha reparado antes, era um chanel sem franja, e o da dita capitã, repicado e com franja. A capitã vestia um terninho cinza grafite, camisa clara, calça social e sapato de salto baixo. Aos olhos dele, a combinação lhe deixara com um aspecto um tanto masculinizado, mas como ela tinha um rosto tão delicado quanto o de uma boneca de porcelana, não achou isso um grave problema.

– Eu preciso deixar essa papelada com seu irmão, mas não o encontrei na sala dele. Já estou de saída e não venho para cá amanhã. Posso deixar com você?

– Claro. Eu entrego pra ele.

A capitã assentiu grata e ia se retirando, mas então perguntou:

– Mas você tem como entregar ainda hoje? Pelo que entendi, ele vai precisar disso amanhã bem cedo.

– Tenho sim. Nós estamos passando uns dias na casa do vovô, porque a saúde dele não está muito boa, sabe?

Ichigo escutava a conversa com toda a atenção, fitando minuciosamente ora uma, ora a outra.

– É mesmo? Pois então eu estimo melhoras ao seu honorável avô - disse a capitã em uma polidez tão acentuada que tornou seu vínculo com as famílias tradicionais de Seireitei evidente para Ichigo.

– Muito agradecida, capitã - a tenente devolveu no mesmo tom.

O estudante estava impressionado com aquelas duas mulheres. Por um instante, sentiu como se tivesse sido transportado para dentro de um dos filmes que o pai dele adorava assistir, com castelos japoneses, dragões, samurais e princesas vestindo _kimonos_. No entender dele, para que aquelas duas policiais virassem autênticas princesas japonesas só faltava os _kimonos_ mesmo. Ele ainda olhava na direção que a capitã tinha seguido, mas então voltou sua atenção para a tenente, quando essa falou:

– O seu nome é Ichigo, né?

– Isso mesmo, Rukia.

– Escuta, Ichigo, o papo tá legal, mas eu também preciso ir agora.

– Ah, OK! Sem problemas! Não se prenda por minha causa.

Ela assentiu e se despediu, no mesmo tom formal que usara com a capitã:

– Tenha uma boa noite.

– A senhorita também - ele falou amuado.

Assim que Rukia deu-lhe as costas, uma imensa desolação cobriu o semblante dele. E bem quando ele pensava que estava tudo acabado, ela, que tinha dado apenas alguns passos, esticou o pescoço por cima do ombro e perguntou:

– Daqui você vai pra onde?

A desolação evaporou da face dele na mesma hora, sendo substituída por uma incontida euforia.

– Pra Spring Hill. Quer uma carona?

– Depende - ela se virou novamente para ele. – Você deixa eu dirigir seu carro de novo?

Ichigo deu um riso pequeno e sentiu um frio tão intenso percorrer-lhe a espinha como se um espírito descarnado houvesse lhe feito cócegas. Por que ela teve que pedir justo aquilo? Mas olhou bem para o rostinho angelical e pueril dela e então pensou que seria uma loucura negar-lhe qualquer coisa.

– Bem - ele gaguejou - Eu acho que tudo bem, sim, tudo bem...

– Seu bobo! - ela o cortou e deu uma risada espontânea e alta. – É brincadeira! Mas aceito a carona. Não estou de carro e eu ia embora com o meu irmão, mas, pelo visto, ele já se mandou.

– Beleza! Então, quando a senhorita quiser.

– Agora mesmo. Eu só vou pegar minha bolsa. Você me espera aqui?

– Claro!

Pouco depois, eles deixavam o prédio, caminhando vagarosamente lado a lado. Ichigo pensava que para um dia que tinha começado tão bizarro até ele que estava se dando bem.

ooOOOoo

_Sunshine Coast._

Já passava da meia noite e Kisuke Urahara estava muito aflito por até então não ter tido qualquer notícia de Yoruichi. Ele se achava sentado em uma elevada trave metálica, parte da estrutura do galpão fabril, a qual lhe permitia ter uma visão da autoestrada mais adiante, enquanto Tessai cuidava de inspecionar os leitos.

Sentia-se angustiado e assolado por um mau pressentimento. Inspirou fundo e apertou a têmpora, depois baixou os olhos para aquelas oito pessoas desacordadas e ficou olhando para elas. Jurara a si mesmo que iria ajudá-las a qualquer custo, mas como era horrível ter que lidar com a ideia de que esse custo poderia ser não apenas sua própria carreira em decadência, mas a de Yoruichi também.

Não era justo. O destino parecia realmente conspirar contra eles dois.

Voltou então a olhar para a estrada e alguns instantes depois uma aparente luminosidade o fez esfregar os olhos, indeciso se não estaria vendo coisas. Mas a incerteza teve fim quando, para seu deleite, avistou um caminhão.

– É ela! - ele se alegrou. Então se pôs de pé e veio depressa até a estreita escada que o levaria até o chão. – Tessai, vem chegando um caminhão. Só pode ser a Yoruichi-san!

Cerca de seis minutos depois, Kisuke estava diante de um veículo de vinte e oito metros de extensão e de sua cabina saltou um homem que aparentava ter uns quarenta anos. Ansioso, Kisuke esticou a cabeça para dentro da cabina, procurando por Yoruichi, mas logo constatou que ela não estava lá.

– Urahara Kaisuke? - indagou o homem com dificuldade para proferir o nome oriental.

– Kisuke - corrigiu ele, mansamente. – É /ai/ com som de /i/, como em _killer_.

O homem assentiu, sem disfarçar certo espanto com o termo usado de exemplo.

– Eu trago uma entrega da senhorita Makoto.

Makoto? O loiro repetiu mentalmente, pontuando que aquele era um dos codinomes de Yoruichi e rapidamente deduzindo que ela usara uma identidade falsa para contratar aquele serviço de entrega.

– Entendo... E a senhorita Makoto não teria deixado algum recado para mim?

– Mas como o senhor adivinhou? Era isso mesmo que eu ia dizer! - exclamou o homem e depois entregou um envelope a ele, mas sem esperar que o loiro lesse o recado, perguntou: – Posso descarregar?

– Claro - concordou e deu uns dois passos para trás. – O senhor precisa de ajuda?

– Não, já estou acostumado. Além disso, veio uma empilhadeira também.

O loiro assentiu e, ao ver Tessai se aproximar, se dirigiu a ele:

– Você pode acompanhar isso?

– Sem problemas.

Voltando para o galpão, Kisuke abriu o envelope, encontrando em seu interior apenas um pedaço de uma folha de papel com a seguinte mensagem, escrita em ideogramas japoneses: "Tive um contratempo. Mas estarei aí amanhã. Me espere."

Ele engoliu em seco, tentando imaginar o que poderia ter sido o contratempo. Amassou o papel entre os dedos e depois olhou para os leitos logo mais à frente. Era tarde, ele estava exausto, mas uma vez que o equipamento havia chegado, era melhor que começasse a trabalhar. Mesmo porque sabia que seria impossível se entregar ao sono agora que uma preocupação maior ainda para com sua amiga investigadora havia se instalado nele.

_CONTINUA_...

ooOOOoo

**NOTAS.**

Kendo significa "caminho da espada" e é uma arte marcial de combate. Em geral, seus praticamente usam espadas de madeira pra treinar.

Killer significa assassino, em inglês.

O motorista do caminhão chamou Kisuke de Kaisuke porque no alfabeto inglês a vogal "i" tem som de /ai/. E ao explicar como é a pronúncia correta, Kisuke diz que essa vogal soa como a vogal "e", nesse mesmo alfabeto, com som de /i/. Na cena, na fala do Kisuke, eu usei os sons para que vocês pudessem entender, já que no nosso idioma a coisa ia ficar estranha.

Acho que todos já deviam saber disso, mas não custava esclarecer.

_E aí, pessoal, o que estão achando? Que tal deixar um comentário? Fico na expectativa, hein!_

_No próximo capítulo: A paquera de Ichigo e Rukia continua esquentando. O que terá acontecido com Yoruichi? E Byakuya vai mostrar porque mereceu ser promovido a capitão. Não percam!_

_Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando! Grande abraço e tudo de bom!_

_09-05-2014._


End file.
